


Everybody knows

by psychofairyy



Series: they just dont care [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Screaming, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofairyy/pseuds/psychofairyy
Summary: Brian should've made the right choice





	Everybody knows

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this story is FICTIONAL none of this is real so please if you know or are any of the ones mentioned on the story just turn around now!
> 
>  
> 
> hi guys, sorry this took a long time. this is a big piece and is going to have 2 chapters, so took me a few days to finish it and will probably take me a few more days to finish the second part, but i hope you guys enjoy this! 6 pages on word thats a long one also sorry for any grammar mistakes that may have on the story.

Things were going just fine. The album was a hit in the US, they were on tour now, everything was doing fine. They were solding out every night, it was a dream coming true, well, as good as it could be. Things were still a little shaky between Brian and Deaky. John refused to stay in the same room as Brian, unless it was for an interview or something like that. On the bus was even worse, Brian would always hang out with Roger on the back, and John would stay with Fred on the front, but sometimes Fred would get on his nerves, making him joining the two others on the back, but only till he calmed down and wasn’t too stressed at Freddie anymore.

Things between Roger and Brian were still a little weird, even if the taller tried his best to make up with Roger. But the tour was almost over now, and Brian knew it was coming the time for him to talk to Chrissie. That was all he thought during half of this tour, he knew he needed to do this, and every night that he and Roger spend together only made him be even more sure that he was the right choice. It’s been almost four months since he saw Chrissie the last time, they had sex, and Brian never thought it was so hard to _get_ hard, but all he could think about was Roger, waiting for him in the hotel. The next morning, he could barely look at the blonde, who didn’t approached him, scared the he may have done something to piss him off, Brian’s heart broke a little bit when Roger told him that.

Roger was straddling him against the sofa on the back of the bus, again, while all the others were in the front, Brian tried not to moan when Roger rocked his ass against his already very hard dick.

“You little tease” he said on the others neck, while grabbed his hips, forcing him down, against his dick, the blonde smiled and untangled his hands from the curly hair, looking into Brian’s eyes.

“I need to get some advantage” he said simple “don’t know how much time we have left” he said and Brian rested against the sofa, his hands now on the blondes thighs.

“Don’t say that” he asked. The blonde sat down on the sofa next to Brian and cuddled up under the tallers arm.

“I’m sorry” he said “but until further notice, you’re still married and I’m like you side chick”

“You were never my side chick”

“Say that to you wife then” who spoke was John, who had flopped on the sofa, besides them.

“John…” Roger used his warning tone, John raised his hands and layed down on the sofa covering his eye with his forearm “What did Fred do?”

“He was cheating on monopoly” the dark haired guy said simple.

“I did not such thing!” Fred was standing next to where Deaky’s head was resting and he heard the man sigh very loud. Roger and Brian laughed while Fred poked Deaky in the head making the man sit on the sofa with and annoyed look towards the singer.

“Right Fred tell me then, how where you able to pay for the houses if you did not had the money to pay for the rent on my possessions?”

“I do not want to talk about this” Fred said simple, stretching his legs, till his feet were in Brian’s lap, who took the arm he was holding Roger, to start massaging the singers feet.

“See?” John say exasperated “He was cheating!”

“Stop being so dramatic, darling” Fred was now half on the sofa and half on Deakys lap, eyes closed enjoying the massage he was receiving “It’s the las show of the tour, be happy”

“I am happy” John said “I’m pissed at you because you was cheating on a board game” they laughed, Roger started to talk about their last show and all of them got involved in the conversation.

The last show on the tour was a success. They were all happy, the tour itself was a success and they were even more happy that they were going home. Almost a year later, they were finally going home and Roger couldn’t stop thinking that he would finally be with Brian, for real this time, no girlfriend, no wife, just the two of them. He tried not to think too hard about that, though that was all what Brian talked about. The flight passed like a blink on an eye, they were all exhausted from the tour, so all of them just slept through the whole thing. Roger woke up with Deaky poking his cheek, the blonde laughed and sat straight. They were the last ones to leave the plane, it was middle of the night so no fans and no papparazzis on the airport with they had to thank Paul, for choosing them a flight in the middle of the night. After they gathered their stuff from the running machine, they all walked to the gate. From far away, he saw Mary, looking tired, but still beautiful like always, a little behind her was Veronica with little Robert on her arms, and by her side was Chrissie. He didn’t even noticed that Brian was holding his hand till he gave it a hard squeeze and smiled at him, before letting his hand go.

Everything was okay, they were about to get really close to them, when he saw it. He stopped walking. The others continued, Freddie was hugging Mary, John embraced Veronica and Robert and as soon as Chrissie took a step forward, Brian stopped too. She smiled so big, that Roger wondered if Brian was smiling too. She was pregnant, very pregnant, and when she hugged Brian, it took him a second till he hugged her back. Roger was standing still, tears threatening to fall down his eyes. His heart was now a million pieces, he tried to take a step further but he was too shocked, he saw Mary walking towards him, but he was only able to really feel when she squeezed him hard, making him wake up from the trance he was in.

“I’m so sorry, Rog” she said on his ear, stroking his hair. He hugged her back and fought hard the tears that he had in his eyes. Fred came close to them, putting a hand on the small of Rogers back.

“You coming home with us, okay?” was all he said, before taking the bag Roger was holding, handing it to Paul, so he could put on the back of the car that was taking him and Mary, along with all his belongings. Roger tried to say something but the cry he just swallowed was threatening to come back and he didn’t want to fall apart in front of Chrissie. Mary clinged to him, holding his arm while they walked towards the car.

“Can you just leave it, Paul?” Brian’s voice was hard, he was trying to stop Paul from taking all Rogers bags from the car they were previously, Chrissie was standing tryin to understand what was going on, John was holding Robert, looking at the situation, trying really hard not to scream at Brian.

“He’s coming with us, Brian.” Mary was the one to say something, Fred was now helping Paul to move Roger’s belongings.

“Roger…” he tried to touch him, but the blonde took a step back.

“Leave him, Brian” John said “You can talk to him any other day”

“What’s going on, Brian?” Chrissie asked, holding onto the curly arm, and Roger felt nauseous, he got inside the car and closed the door. He really wanted to cry.

“He’s got a home, John” was all what Brian said. Mary was now leaning against the car, watching the situation.

“Don’t do this Brian” Fred asked.

“I’m not doing anything, you are taking him away and not even say a word. I’m his best friend and roommate”

“Really, Brian?” John chuckled, handing Robert to Veronica “You really want to do this now?”

“Just leave it Brian” Mary was now asking.

“No” Freddie sighed and took a step next to Mary, John was a little behind Brian who was being held by Chrissie. Inside the car, Roger couldn’t hold back anymore, the tears were falling down his face, and he tried to hold a sob, but he couldn’t, it was too much. From the window, he saw Mary looking to the inside from the glass and he scolded to the side to her, who opened the door, and sat beside him, stretching her arm so he could hold her while he cried. Mary tried hard no to cry with him. Roger was so hurt and she felt like a mother, trying to calm down a little kid. While in the outside John was now screaming at Brian.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE BRIAN” John screamed at the tallers face “GOD DAMNIT” he kicked a can that was on the ground “You’re gonna end up breaking the band up”

“You are the one saying it all the time”

“Because you’re the only one who have something else besides the band” John said “I dropped out of college, Fred dropped out of college, Roger changed his course and then dropped out of college.” He sighed “You’re the only one who actually graduated, we don’t have anything, Brian”

“Queen is all we have” Fred was the one to speak. They all went quiet when a sob came from the car. Brian was hurt and he was hurting Roger and that made him even mad at himself. Brian sighed and walked to the car without a word, leaving the door opened for Chrissie who gave them a nod before entering the car. John knocked on the window, and Mary rolled it down, Roger was laying on her lap, crying.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. This can’t go on” he said and Mary nodded. Fred climbed in the car, sighing loud. The car started moving and Roger was now crying quietly, Mary was stroking his hair away from his face, and whipping a few tears that she could catch. Roger felt like shit, he just wanna lay in a bed or on the floor and cry till he dehydrated.

 

Waking up on the next was even worst than falling asleep. Roger felt like a plane crashed on top of him and exploded, he slept on Fred and Mary’s couch which was really uncomfortable, and all he needed was a comfy bed and two days of sleep. He ate breakfast with the couple who housed him for the night.

“I think I should go home” Roger said sitting on the couch, and starting to pack his last night clothes.

“Are you sure?” Mary asked a little concerned and the blonde smiled at her.

“I can’t run away from him forever” he said “And I need a few days of sleep” he said and the three of them laughed, Freddie gave him a ride home and promised not to call Deaky and tell him that he was home. Roger thanked and started to take his bags of the car. The house was quiet, he thought that Brian may be at Chrissie’s parents with her, but then he heard something coming from the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen to see Chrissie standing in front of the stove something almost burning up. “Good morning” he said and the woman turned to him, surprised and cracked a smile, although she wasn’t actually happy.

“Good morning, Rog”

“Is Brian home?”

“He’s asleep” she turned her attention back to the stove ‘He had a hard time sleeping last night, literally cried himself to sleep” she said and Roger wanted to smile, even if it hurted him a little, it comforts him that Brian is just as hurt as he is. “What was all of that about, Roger? Are you okay?” she spoked again and Roger was surprised by the question.

“Yes, I’m just tired, we are all on the edge, Chrissie” he said and he tried but his eyes betrayed him and landed on her belly, she noticed and put a hand, stroking carefully “Congrats. I’m happy for you” he said and turned around, walking towards the living room, where he left all his bags and went straight for his room, locking the door once he was inside. He stripped down his clothes and layed down, curling himself on the duvet, suddenly a wave of sadness brushed through him, it was when he started crying once again. Thinking about him and Brian and everything that they’ve had and what they could’ve had, if it wasn’t for Brian himself. Roger didn’t even noticed when he felt asleep, drifting away slowly as the tears ran down his face.

 

A insistent knock on the door woke him up, Roger was now feeling a little less worst than earlier. He looked outside the window and was still bright, he must have slept a few hours. HE got up, pulling some trousers and opening the door, ready to shout at Brian for waking him up, but it was actually John, with a worried look on his face.

“Thank god you’re alive” he said pulling Roger for a hug

“I just slept a few hours, John” he hugged his friend

“Rog,” he looked at the blonde “You slept a whole day” he said and Roger opened his eyes in surprise, he was tired, but he was this tired? Apparently yes. “Brian called me because he thought that you weren’t answering the door because it was him or Chrissie”

“I- I’m sorry” he said “I had no idea I was that tired”

“Guess you were wrong Brian, he doesn’t hate you” Fred appeared from the end of the corridor, holding a glass.

“Didn’t said that” Rog answered walking towards his friend who offered him the glass he was holding, the liquid inside looked like water, so the blonde accepted and drank it, feeling the burn down his throat. “Oh my god” he looked at his friend who was smiling naughty at him “What IS this?” he said, walking to the kitchen and seeing Mary and Chrissie talking, Mary gave him a smile and he smiled back, Chrissie didn’t even bothered looking at him. “Vodka Fred? Really?”

“You’ll need a bit of courage to _the talking”_ Fred said sipping the drink he had back in his hands.

“What talking?” Roger asked looking to his friends now gathered on the kitchen table, looking at him.

“Roger…” Brian started, John and Fred took a step back and rested against the wall. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea”

“We can tell, Brian” Fred said.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you made him a promise” John spoke, now taking a step further, standing really close to Brian.

“I know and I’m so sorry Roger, but I can’t leave her, she’s going to have my baby” he said and Roger felt again, the tears forming.

“You were going to leave me?” another voice came from the entrance of the kitchen, Chrissie was standing in the doorway, Mary behind her with a guilty look. John and Fred sighed and Brian close his eyes taking a deep breath before turning to look at her. She was already crying, big fat tears running down her face.

“Chrissie…” he started

“Why would you leave me?” she asked “I thought we were fine, there’s no reason…” she stopped talking like she’d realized something “Oh my god…brian, are you cheating on me?” Everyone in the room did the same thing, closed their eyes and took a deep breath, John was looked at Fred and whispered.

“I knew it” Chrissie looked at him horrified.

“So all your friends knew?” she asked “Who is she? Was one of the groupies? A bunch of them? Did you already knew her? WHO IS SHE, BRIAN?” she screamed the last sentence taking a step closer to Brian.

“I-is no one” he answered.

“It’s Roger” John was the one to say something.

“JOHN!” all of the screamed sending bad looks to his direction. Chrissie now looked even more horrified than before, glancing at Roger who was leaning against the sink, biting his nails nervously.

“Seriously, Brian? Do you really think you could’ve lied your way out of this?” he asked “ It was about time”

“Deaky…” Fred called him.

“No, Fred. I’ve been waiting literally years for this to blow on his face, because I’ve warned him. More than a hundred times. He chose this. I’m sorry Brian, I love you, but I couldn’t let you lie your way out of this and hurt Roger even more.” He said and leaned back to the wall where he was.

“So you’ve been cheating on me with Roger for years?” Chrissie asked trying to look in his eyes “Look at me and answer the question, Brian!”

“Yes!” he said simple. “I’m so sorry, Chrissie. I shouldn’t have done this to you”

“Damn right you shouldn’t” she said “Now I know why you wanted to keep Roger as a roommate so bad” she looked at the blonde, who was looking at his feet listening to everything. He was wrong, he always knew, but Brian made the worst mistake. “That was why? That’s why you always wanted him so close?” she asked him and Brian just nodded. Fred felt bad for his friend, mainly for the part where John simply spilled out everything without giving Brian a chance to try and defend himself, but he couldn’t not disagree that his friend kinda of deserved it. “And all you guys knew it! Since when? Since when you all knew it? Since when you’ve been fucking with him, Brian?”

“We found out after your wedding” John answered.

“I always suspected, but I was waiting for them to say something” Fred answered and she shaked her head looking at the Brunette.

“Since when are you fucking with him?” silence “Answer the damn question, Brian, be a fucking men at least now!”

“Since Smile!” he said suddenly and Roger felt his stomach turning around, he was going to be sick. “We’ve been together since Smile. We never told anyone” he finished and that was it, Roger was leaning against the sink, and throwing up all he had in his stomach that was basically nothing. Brian reached to him, putting a hand on his back and pushing the hair away from his face, while Roger kept throwing up.

“So you married me, knowing that you were going to cheat on me” she said. Now she was almost sobbing.

“Brian…” Fred was holding the curlys hand, the one who was on Roger’s back. “Go talk to her, we look after him” he said and Brian nodded and walked to Chrissie holding her hand, guiding her to the living room, passing by Veronica who was sitting in the sofa, listening to everything, and Mary who was having a smoke by the window. He locked themselves on their bedroom.

“I knew this was going to happen” John said again.

“We all knew, darling” Fred said, handing a towel to Roger, who took and whipped his mouth on it.

“It’s my fault” the blonde said.

“No” Mary said.

“Is not your fault, Rog.” This time was Veronica, looking at him from the doorway “He knew what he was doing” she said and they all nodded their heads and Roger took a deep breath. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he felt guilty for Brian. He loved him too much, and hurted him, knowing that the brunette was going through all of this alone, and in a way that no one had planned or imagined. Roger sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen and sighed.

“What about Queen?” he asked looking to his friends. Fred took a deep breath and sat on the chair across from Roger.

“I think Queen is going to be okay now” was all what he said. They all fell in silence, listening to the sobs and screams coming from the room across the apartament.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this it took me almost a week.  
> feel free to drop a comment, feedback is important!
> 
> p.s.: the name name of every part of this series is a song, that i recomend you guys listen while you read it or after.  
> feel free to drop a request and also follow me on tumblr https://truedisasterrr.tumblr.com/


End file.
